


Training With The Enemy

by The_King_Of_Ravens



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Not season 3 canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29902530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_King_Of_Ravens/pseuds/The_King_Of_Ravens
Summary: After taking revenge on Robby for what he did to Miguel during the school fight, Hawk needs to find balance. He promised Miguel he would try to train with the Miyagi-Do’s for one week.
Kudos: 6





	Training With The Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I took forever to post this. Sorry guys but life happened.

Training With The Enemy

Part 2 of Revenge & Consequences

Hawk let out an annoyed huff as he hopped out of Johnny’s car and walked up to the Miyagi-Do dojo. He could think of a hundred places he would rather be that day, or really any day for that matter. The enemy dojo was nowhere near the top hundred. He hesitated for a second before knocking on the wooden door. 

The boy waited, glaring at the door as he thought of what the training would be like. He heard Mr. Larusso was big on making people do chores to train. He scoffed inwardly. He would not be doing any chores for him. It was bad enough they’d pulled him away from his regular training. He had to tell Kreese he was sick and couldn’t come to the dojo. 

Hawk knocked again, impatience rolling off him like waves. He clenched and unclenched his fists by his sides. He knocked a third time. 

If no one answers, I’ll just leave… he thought to himself just as the door swung open, revealing Sam. 

She was wearing a purple tank top and some leggings, her curl hair tied up into a half poney. She stared at him with an expression of surprise, her mouth open in a little “o”. She quickly got over her shock at seeing the Cobra Kai bully and started closing the door in his face. 

He shoved her back and entered the dojo. 

“What do you want?” She asked him, hands on her hips. 

He rolled his eyes. “I’m just here to train.” 

Sam narrowed her eyes at him. 

“You?” She scoffed. “Why would you want to train here?” 

Hawk glared back at her. He was about to spit back with “I don’t” when Daniel entered from the opposite side and answered for him. 

“He’s here because I asked him to be,” called the peaceful karate teacher. He walked over to where the kids were standing and gently put a hand on Sam’s shoulder. She looked shocked and angry. 

Hawk enjoyed watching the superiority leave her expression as she realized Hawk had been invited (or rather, forced) to come over to the dojo. 

“But he’s the enemy,” she sputtered, crossing her arms defiantly. 

Daniel gave her a stern look. “Go outside and lead the training,” he instructed. “I’ll explain everything later.” 

Once his daughter was gone, Daniel turned to Hawk, a warm smile on his face. “Thank you for coming.” 

“Not like I had much of a choice,” grumbled Hawk. 

Daniel ignored his comment. 

“Come,” he said, gesturing for Hawk to follow. 

The teenager did as he was told and followed Daniel out into the front yard. Daniel led him to a row of cars. 

“I want you to wax those cars.”

Hawk stared at him for a moment. Daniel, thinking he didn’t know how to wax a car, grabbed the material and demonstrated for him, making a large circle with his right hand, then his left hand, in alternance. 

Hawk continued staring at him and Daniel frowned slightly. 

“Do you… do you understand?” Asked the Sensei sheepishly. 

He thought the instructions were pretty clear but Demitri had also told him Eli -as he still refused to call his former best friend by his new nickname- sometimes had trouble understanding instructions correctly. 

Then Hawk laughed. A slight chuckle at first but a little harder after that. “You- you can’t be, you can’t be serious!” Exclaimed the mohawked teen, laughing in Daniel’s face. 

Daniel seemed confused. “Hawk?” He asked. “Is there something I should know?” 

Hawk took a few moments to regain his composure. “I’m not waxing your cars,” he told Mr. Larusso harshly. “If you think you can just have me here to do your little chores, then you’re wrong and I will go back to do real training with my real Sensei.” 

Daniel frowned, setting down the waxing material. “It’s not just you,” he protested. “All my students do chores! It’s part of the training!” 

Hawk scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Why can’t I just do whatever the others are doing?” 

He wasn’t sure what they were doing in the backyard, but he was sure it beat doing chores. From what he knew, the options were basically breathing exercises (boring) or katas (those just looked like dances!). 

“Let’s start small,” replied Daniel. “I’d like to train you alone first to access your skill but after that, if you’re ready we can move on to group exercises.” 

Hawk huffed, crossing his arms. “Fine,” he mumbled. “Then can we spar?” 

Daniel shook his head. “No, we’re trying to get you away from the fighting, remember? Let’s try some breathing exercises.” 

He demonstrated, pushing his hands out as he exhaled, then in as he inhaled, slowly, very slowly. 

Hawk imitated his movements, breathing in and out at an excruciatingly slow pace. 

“Good!” Praised Daniel, smiling proudly at the boy. 

Hawk looked up at that, a hint of a smile on his lips. His eyes shined slightly as he asked “really?” and stared hopefully at the adult. 

Daniel nodded, noting how the kid had reacted to a small praise. 

“Yes, now keep going while I check on the others. I’ll be back in a minute.” 

Hawk nodded, not really caring much about what Daniel was doing. He took in another deep breath... then stopped because this was getting way too boring for him. 

He thought he had come here to train, but all he had done so far was almost be forced to do chores and breathe very slowly. He could very well breathe like this at home if he’d wanted to. 

Hawk failed to see the value in this so called training.   
Once again, he considered leaving. It wasn’t that far and a 45 minute walk wouldn’t necessarily kill him (although walking on the side of a highway might). 

His phone buzzed in his bag and he grabbed it to check his messages. There were two messages from Tory and one from Miguel. 

He opened Miguel’s first. 

Miguel [Are you at the dojo?]

Hawk [Yes]

He attached a quick selfie as proof. 

Then he opened Tory’s messages. 

Tory [Kreese has an important announcement for us]

Tory [Where are you]

Hawk [Nowhere good. What was the announcement?]

Tory [He wants to tell us all in person. Said to be at the dojo tmrw at 5 pm]

Hawk [ok]

When Daniel came back out front, he saw Hawk on his phone. “Hawk!” He called, slightly annoyed that the teen hadn’t continued the breathing exercises while he was gone. 

Hawk scoffed at him. “I was just checking my texts,” he defended himself. 

Daniel sighed. “Just… just put your phone away, alright? I know you probably want to move around by now…” 

Hawk perked up at this, seeming interested. He hoped they would spar or at least that he would be able to hit a punching bag or something. 

“...so I’ll show you a kata,” finished Daniel. 

Hawk’s face fell a little in disappointment. “Why can’t I spar?” 

“Because, you’re trying to work on your balance. You have a lot of aggression and fighting skills,” said Daniel. “But you need to learn how to stay calm and use your head.” 

Hawk rolled his eyes. “Fine. Show me your stupid kata.” He crossed his arms and watched Daniel. 

“Come on now,” chided the adult. “Don’t be so sulky.” 

He demonstrated it slowly, breathing in and out at a slow and steady pace as he went through the motions. 

Hawk huffed. Daniel worried he wouldn’t try it but he started copying Daniel’s movements, even getting the breathing pattern right. 

Daniel smiled proudly, impressed. “Wow, you got it on your first try! Let’s try something more difficult.” 

He started to demonstrate when Sam interrupted. “Dad?” She called, a gloomy look on her face. 

He looked up towards her, concern written all over his face. “Sam?” He replied, quickly making his way to her. He quickly looked over her for any sign of injury. “What’s wrong?” 

The young girl shuffled uncomfortably. “It- it’s Kreese,” she told him. “He's here.” 

A look of anger flashed on Daniel’s face as he remembered how horrible the man was. “What does he want now?” He muttered under his breath, his usual peaceful approach compromised by his tense demeanour and balled up fists. “Stay here,” he instructed the kids before heading into the backyard to confront the older Sensei. 

Unlike the others, Hawk had felt slightly relieved at the mention of Kreese. Maybe his real Sensei had learned where he was and was here to bail him out of this terribly boring situation. His mind wandered slightly as he also wondered what Kreese could possibly want to tell the Cobras the next day. 

His thoughts were interrupted when the rest of the Miyagi-Do students joined him and Sam outside. 

“I wonder what Kreese wants,” wondered Chris out loud. There wasn’t any accusation in his voice, him usually being the calmest Miyagi-Do, only curiosity. He didn’t strike first, but he always ended the fight, as he demonstrated by giving his former friend Mitch a concussion during the school fight. 

“Nothing good I’m sure,” replied Dimitri loudly. “Remember when he attacked me? That man has problems.” 

Hawk growled at the mouthy teen, suddenly making everyone aware of his presence. 

“You shouldn’t have provoked him,” he countered, defending Kreese’s actions against Demitri. 

“Hawk!” Examined Demitri, choosing to ignore his comment. “I’m surprised you came!” 

“Not like I had much of a choice,” spat out the other boy. 

“Why are you here?” Asked Nathaniel, the small Asian kid crossing his arms and glaring at Hawk. Hawk glared back, practically towering over the younger child. 

“Trust me, I don’t want to be here either,” he growled at him. 

“Then why don’t you just leave?” Asked Nathaniel. 

Hawk hesitated. His hand curled into a fist. Because I promised Miguel I would at least try to train here. 

“Because-” he was about to throw a punch when Demitri caught it. The taller boy threw an arm around Hawk’s shoulders and lead him away from the group before things could escalate any further. “Woah there,” he said, holding Hawk’s hand down. “Calm down.” 

Hawk shoved him away with a snarl. “Don’t tell me what to do,” he hissed. 

Demitri raised his hands in mock surrender. “Okay, okay, sorry. But seriously, try not to lose your cool.” 

Hawk rolled his eyes again. He’d been doing that a lot today. He lightly shoved Demitri out of his way and sat under a tree to stare out at the yard, facing away from the Miyagi-Dos. 

He could hear them whispering hushed rumours about why he was at the dojo, Sam complaining the most of them all. 

When Daniel came back, he had a worried look on his face. Everyone looked towards him expectantly, wondering what the Cobra Kai Sensei possibly could have wanted. 

“... so? What did he say?” Inquired Demitri when it became apparent Daniel wasn’t automatically going to tell them everything. 

Daniel sighed. “You kids don’t have to worry about anything. He wanted to talk about the All Valley, and I took care of it.” 

The kids exchanged confused glances. 

“What do you mean?” Asked someone. 

“Does this have anything to do with why he’s here?” Asked another, pointing an accusatory finger in Hawk’s direction. 

“What’s going on with the All Valley?” Asked Sam, her eyes shinning with worry. 

Daniel sighed again. “I think it’s best if we end training early for today.” 

A few weak protests were heard but Daniel shook his head. “Go home.”

Grumbling, the teens left, either driving their own cars or hitching a ride with their friends. 

Soon, the only ones left were Hawk and Daniel. The teen grabbed his bag and was on his way out when Daniel stopped him, a hand on his shoulder. 

Hawk whirled around. “What?” He asked, annoyed. 

Daniel replied. “I know you got a ride from Johnny to come here. How are you getting home?” 

“Walking.” Replied Hawk, turning away. 

“Let me drive you,” offered Daniel. 

Hawk hesitated but finally nodded. What was the harm? He would just get home sooner and it was the least the man could do for forcing him to do stupid breathing exercises all day. 

He climbed into the vehicle, then quietly stared out the window for most of the trip. 

“Did you bring Kreese here,” asked Daniel suddenly in a serious tone, breaking their awkward silence. 

“No,” replied Hawk. “He didn’t even know I was there.” 

Daniel nodded thoughtfully. 

“We’re here,” said Hawk as they approached a tall apartment building. Daniel dropped him off at the front door. 

“Thanks for the ride I guess,” muttered Hawk. 

Daniel smiled as he watched him go inside the building. While the training hadn’t been all too great that day, at the very least Hawk had showed up. The sensei hoped by the time the week was over, the boy would have a bit more balance in his life. 

Hawk froze when he entered the lobby. 

Kreese was sitting on the couch, facing away from the door. Hawk slowly made his way around it so he was standing in front of his teacher. 

“Hawk,” smiled the old man, looking up at the student. 

Hawk bowed in respect. 

“Sensei.” He replied, his voice cautious and dripping with curiosity. 

Kreese chuckled. “Let’s go to the dojo,” he said, standing up and starting to head back outside. 

Hawk followed him without hesitation.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a comment i(if you want), it would make me very happy :D


End file.
